eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:A keg of Halden's Private Reserve
Is this from a quest? Was it a GM event? How can I get one??? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 23:14, 18 March 2007 (CET) :My friend, Zandos, was in Qeynos Harbor one night and sent a message to our guild that there was a new toon in the zone that was talking to him. He said it was likely GM run because it was speaking to him in character and answering questions with intelligence. Those of us still awake at that hour asked him what the toon's name was and when he said "Halden" we all started clamoring for *where* he was in the zone. Zan said that the toon had set up a little table near the Graystone yard entrance, complete with supplies and a keg and was talking to him about alcohol. We tried to make it into zone before the toon logged out but were unable to. But before he packed up his stuff and left, he gave this keg to Zan as a gift for pleasant conversation and a for being a strapping barbarian with a fine taste for ale. I think technically it's a one-off GM event-like gift. I've never seen anyone else with it nor heard of anyone with one.--Kodia 23:48, 18 March 2007 (CET) Just got one in a "drinking contest" Got caught up in an event run by Hallden and a few other guides just outside the Seafarers Roost in EFP on Crushbone server. There was only two of us in this contest, Hallden gave us each 4 diffrent brews and we had to give descriptions of each one, person with the best reviews overall (judged between all the present guides) got the keg. Good conversation too between rounds too. At the end i won and got a keg. It doesnt make you instantly very drunk like the description on this page says. :What's the effect, then? Tipsy after a drink?--Kodia 04:28, 23 March 2007 (CET) There is no effect at all, the item is not useable. Pretty much a decoration only. --Rodgort :This drinking contest comes once in a while to a live server, I have seen it 4 times now on the Lucan D'Lere Server. Each time in QH around 11pm-2am (GMT+1), the location within the harbour changes and it seems to happen all 1-2 month (most likely more often (counting only the times I have seen it)). The game is always the same and hosted by Guides (usually showing an Apprentice guide what to do). You get a choice out of 4 drinks (each traded to you and alcoholic ... you will get drunk from them) you then have to describe Halden how it tastes (its an RP event :-) ) the one that is most to your liking will be given to you as a keg (house item) with no use other than looking good next to your Brew Day kegs :P --Best regards Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 18:44, 29 March 2007 (CEST) This is acvtually not a GM event but rather a Guide quest. :Corrected the note on the obtain line to reflect this.--Kodia 13:45, 4 July 2008 (UTC) worth the trip if your on the blackburrow server, stop in at his(?) room in qh, its got some time put into it, he has a bathroom!--Uberfuzzy 12:52, 29 March 2007 (CEST) :Thankyou. I was his initial decorator. :) (For those of you looking for his room, he's on the first floor of the Qeynos Harbor inn, via the 2nd door on your right just up the stairs from the bar.)--Kodia